Demented Darkness
by The Dark Denizen
Summary: After saving a town from a demon and then getting backstabed by said town Demented Darkness Achwellan is transported to a strange new world,, now using the demons powers and with the help of some friends he must survive in this world with strange rules , rated T because of violence and minor swearing
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in a land forgotten to history, there was a town that was nestled in a valley, its citizens were happy with there lives,

but it had a secret, deep below the town was a forgotten mineshaft, in this mineshaft slept a demon of incredible power, the villagers had to sacrifice many of there own to keep the demon at bay.

the town did what ever it could to lure travalers to the town. the demon had the town in his clutches and held supreme power over them. until one day when a stranger arrived in town...

The stranger knew about the demon and everthing, fearing there secret would be discovered they sealed the man in with the demon.

they waited a entire day before opening the doors of the mine, and when they did the man stood there, he proclaimed the demon was now sealed permently and there would need be not another sacrafice, the villagers were overjoyed,  
that is until he told them the demon's new container..for the stranger used his own body as a vessel to seal the demon.

later that night the villagers drugged the man and threw him into a pit that was said to make people who went into it vanish without a trace,for they feared the man.

thus began the story of the man with a demon sealed inside him. and his adventures in a new world.

Darkness, thats all that met Demented, ofcoarse it didn't bother him, Darkness was literaly his middle name, his full name being

Demented Darkness Achwellan, he had chosen the name himself. as he sat in the darkness a voice began speaking to him.

"well they were certainly grateful."

Demented coughed abit before speaking as even being transported in the middle of falling had still hurt him.

"so you are awake i see (cough) i thought the seal i put on you would keep you passed out for hours."

"i'm not as weak as you thought mortal."

"says the demon who has no arms or legs anymore."

"...shut up."

"we didn't exacly get acwainted did we, if we're going to be like this we might as well get to know eachothers names.

the demon laughed "yes i guess we better, though i know your name already Achwellan, but you yet to know mine, my name is

The Devourer of Light and sanity, though humans usally refere to me as Sane Light Abiteth"

"well Sane looks like we're stuck here."

"actually we could of dug out of here anytime"

"what, why didn't you tell me sooner" Demented's brow furrowed, though in the darkness noone would be able to see it."

"i was having too much fun!"

after clawing his way out of the ground, Demented reached the surface, his hand reached a root that was sticking out of a nearby tree, as he pulled himself up he gazed around.

the area was drenched in moonlight, so it was easy to see.

He patted himself down to makesure he had everything,

"lets see, some of my tools are missing xept my flashlight and my sealer's orb,(reaches for face) do is still have my, fue i still have it."

Demented pulled off his face to examine the mask he always wore, it was split in the middle with half black and the other white, though two trangles were on respective sides,(black trangle under white side eye and vice versa.)

the simplicity of it showed its symbolism.

"ooh nice mask, you pick it up at a supermarket?"

"if you must know i made it"

Demented observed his surroundings, he was in a forest and it was night, he could feel a sense of danger in the area.

readying himself he set out...to where he didn't know.

well that went well.

Sane: well? so far we just got to where we're going!

Cupa: you didn't even introduce anybody but the two of you!

its coming...in the next chapter!

and remember!

Sane: Favorite to become a Darkling!

Cupa: and Follow to become a Emented Darkling...i need more page time. :( 


	2. Chapter 2

Demented POV

Demented knew that he needed to build a shelter, one strong enough to house him.  
he walked while talking to himself.

"now where will i get some type of material for a shelt-"

it was then he slammed into a tree. Sane then spoke up. " How bout wood genius?"

ignoring Sanes comments he got to work, well work wouldn't exactly describe it.

It's not like the tree could be brought down by his fist. he needed a axe..where to get one?  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Xephos POV

"Why do i always let you fly!" Honydew screamed at Xephos, ofcouse that made him even more panicked as he fumbled with the controls, "i'm trying Simon, i'm trying!"  
soon they were falling at a fast pace.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Honeydew POV

Honeydews thoughts were ecode in his mind as they went spinning.  
"so this is how my life ends eh?, i always thought my end would come, i should of eaten more jaffas and slept with more women."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Xephos POV

"so this is how my life ends eh, i wish i could of learn to fl-, now that i think about it thats what got me into this mess."  
++++++++++++++++++= Multi POV

While Xephos and Honeydew were in there thoughts of what they should of done before death, a axe slipped from there cargo and fell fast twoard the ground.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Demented POV

"where to get a axe, where?"

just then a axe embedded itself into a nearby tree. he took a quick look around before saying "that'll work"  
he suddenly heard something, was it a bird, a pland..yep definitly a plane and-

"oh no" he sayed "i have to save those screaming monkeys!"

he saw the plane from where he was standing and bolted twoards it(after grabbing the axe, he didn't want someone to steal it.)

if he runned fast enough he may beable to catch it with his speed, al long as it dosn't barrel out of control.  
_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile in the plane.

Honeydew and Xephos:"WE'RE BARRELING OUT OF CONTROL!"

"oh no there barreling out of control!"

it was then Sane laughed "you know i might be able to increase slow there speed for you to get there intime."

"okay just do it"  
"aw no please?"

"Sane!"

"okay okay"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

suddenly Honeydew and Xephos felt the plane slow a bit, but it seemed aparent there voices slowed to0 as Honeydew spoke "is...this..the slowness...before d..e..a..t..h?"

Xephos: I...do..n't...kno..ow.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Demented

Demented rocketed on his legs as fast as they could go, he had now relised that the things in the plane were not screaming monkeys and that they were people.

the sun seemed to rise as he reached the point they would lan- crash, "man" Demented thought "they must have a bad driver".  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ now that there voices were back to normal Honeydew and Xephos were holding on to eachother.

Xephos: Simon if we don't make it, know your the best friend i ever had!

Honeydew: Lewis, i used your favorite spade to unclog my toliet!

Xephos: What?  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Demented

as the plane slammed into him, at a slowed(but still painful) pace, Demented used all his strength to stop the plane.  
his feet were burning, and he was realy hungry. but he managed to stop it. the ocupants of said plane were still screaming though.  
...

after about five minutes they calmed down and stepped out of the plane.

the man that was on the drivers side stepped out, he was smiling but also sweating.

"thanks friend!"

the man on the otherside got out too, he was a bit shorter then the other guy, he was a dwarf by all accounts.

"yeah thanks" he turned to the driver, "Lewis i am never letting you drive again!"

"i don't blame you" the man known as Lewis said, he was still sweating.

the dwarf plopped onto the ground and layed in the grass, "ah sweet ground!"

Demented spoke finaly "great to see your unharmed, he held out his hand

"my names Demented"

Lewis shook his hand "nice to meet you, i'm Xephos and this is Honeydew" 


	3. Chapter 3

Xephos offered Demented to stay at the lodge they were staying at for saving there lives.  
"you guys have a lodge?" Demented asked, "well we don't own it, a friend of ours owns it.  
after the trio had waled awile Honeydew asked Demented a question out of the blue.  
"Demented is a strange name, Dose it give you trouble?" Demented's answer was long but simple.  
"well i get a bit of trouble, mainly my last name which means Destroyer, my whole entire name means Insane Darkness Destroyer"  
"whoa freaky" Honeydew then leaned over to Xephos and whispered "he must get all the ladys haha"  
they both laughed until Demented said "actually many women like my mysterious nature, i've had 5 girlfriends, and have slept with at least 20 women" by the time he said twenty women, both Honeydew and Xephos' mouths were open wide in surprise. "twenty women!" Honeydew shouted. he quickly closed his mout and regained his composure "sure thats a big number, but i've slept with more!" he had a confident face, but in his head he was thinking.

"keep it cool Honeydew keep it cool, theres no way he'd know you've slept with only 5 women"  
a voice that wasn't his own rang in his head "oh this is delicous bits of info, "Oh shit, i forgot about that mind reading demon!"  
Honeydew thought.

Luckily for Honeydew it had reached nightfall while the'd been standing there.  
Honeydew and Xephos aware of Dager readyed there weapons, Demented seeing there stances readyd...a stick.  
"Dam it, i need something better, soon the eire(i know it's spelled wrong Demented!) moans of the undead could be heard,  
well at least the zombies made a noise, the skeltons just stood there with bows ready.

Xephos was the first to run forward, he slashed a few zombies with his diamond sword then threw a zombie arm at a skeleton, who fell over.  
Honeydew was hanging back with a bow shooting spiders that were coming from the trees.  
Demented looked at the two, then he looked at his stick. he put it away and rushed forward and engaged in hand to hand combat.  
he jabed a zombie in the Ribs and kicked him in his crotch, the zombie sprwled over before recieving a shot to the head and collapsing.  
as he was so kind to fall on his knees with his back up, Demented used him as a stool to jump into the air.  
he spotted Xephos fighting off a bunch of skeletons, thinking quickly he threw his stick at one of the skeletons.  
he meant to distract him, but managed to cut him in half(he hit the middle of the spine) the skeleton confused was easy prey for Xephos' sword.  
it seeme the mobs were almost all dead, seeing Honeydew in trouble with a zombie, Demented did a drop kick to it.  
as he crushed the zombie and landed he brushed himself off he said "well your world certainly knows how to roll out the blood stained carpet eh?" 


	4. Chapter 4

After their epic battle, the three made their way to the lodge.  
"so" Demented sayed "if you guys don't own the lodge, then who does?"  
"well" Xephos spoke though he was having trouble getting over a giant rock "We have a friend called Steve he's a realy famous person and builds alot of structures, We're staying with him, along with 2 of our friends Sjin and Zoey"  
Sane had not spoken this whole time, but when he heard Zoey he shouted. "Zoey?! thats sounds like a girls name!"  
He bent his head in Xephos direction, to Demented's Discomfort."is she hot?"  
"whoa Whoa" Honeydew infered,"you don't want to get it on wih Zoey" "She's alittle lupy in the head and-even though he dosn't say it- Rythian another friend of ours has her taken.  
"Sanes eye seemed to roll like "ookay."

Honeydew on the way seemed to ask alot of questions, Demented realy thought Xephos would be the most talkative.  
"by the way" honeydew asked(and Demented was paying attention this time! horray for him!)  
"whats with that wierd two colored eye thing you have going on?"  
"uh?"..."oh!" it took Demented a second to relize what he was talking about.  
(prepare for a long speech!)

"actually my eyes were originally Hazel, but my family was of a ancient sect of sealers sworn to rid the world of demons, thus my eye color is white,ironicaly they used demons on a daily basis, when a sealer and a demon combined in a way, now take note the demon is forced into a contract, then the demon picks apart of the body to acqire, Sane picked my eye, mainly because he could see through it and i can't cut my eye out or else i might stab my brain.  
if he had picked a arm or a leg he might be able to control it but i could just cut it off.  
so the demons usally pick eyes, i actually left my family when i was 13 because i disagreed how they treated the demons(note most of thse are from japenese mythology, Sane is a stray Polong, a type of demon that usally has a master and kills people with sickness.)  
The demons just do there jobs as there assigned, i had learned that from a book i found, my family had mistreated them and knew they were doing what they had to do."

"and thats my story."

unbeknowest to the 3 they had walked into the lodge unconsously, infact they entered write around when Demented began his speech.

"well" a brown haired man with fair skin and blue eyes said "you friend sure is interesting, aint he guys?"  
he looked over to a red head and a man with a mustache sitting on the couch.

they both said "yeh" i think mainly caused they were freaked out that a man just waled in and started speaking. 


	5. Chapter 5

"your a strange on Demented" Steve smirked as they walked down a hall in the lodge, Man this place was huge Demented nor Sane had seen any lodge this big.  
"Anyway lets get down to business, you ended up in this world same way as me right?"  
Demented seemed to think before saying "i don't know depends if you were thrown into a large pit."  
"hold on!" Honeydew and Xephos were standing behind them listening, "whats this whole getting sent here thing about, Steve i thought you were from this world,  
and another thing if your from another world then that means theres other deminsions, now i may not know magic and that fancy stuff(thaum magic aside), but i-"

"Honeydew" Steve sayed sternly "you need to shut up for a bit" this seemed to anger Honeydew for he shouted "yeah why?"  
it only took Sane one word "5", a look of depression went over his face before he said "i'll shut up".

They followed Steve to a what looked to be a armory, a armory?  
"Dementeed" Steve sayed "you were ill equiped last timee you fought, but there is new weapons in here, i have bows, swords and..some unique iitems"  
he walked to the center of the room before turning around, "now all of you" he shouted "strrip", there was awkward silence before he finished with "i have armor for all of you"  
Honeydew then sayed "okay less awkward".

Suddenly a scream echode through the building and it sounded like it was coming outside.  
the men rushed out after equiping them selfs. Honeydew was armed with a hammer the size of a 15 year old while also sporting mtal spiked armor, Xephos was decked out in ranger armor,  
Steve looked like he was going to war and not a little skirmish outside, and Demented was wearing..what looked to be Black padded armor with matching leggings and gloves, and he carryed a pistol that was black with a blackish grey skull.  
"Wither gun, nice choice" Steve complimented.  
as they got outside they saw a terifying sight..Sjin was in only swimming trunks, but that wasn't what had our herose(and Sane) ocupied.  
two girls, one wearing a Enderman outfit with long brownish red hair, and a women that looked slightly older with a witch outfit on were cornered by the undead.  
it also amazed Demented how much detail he was taking in all in that few minutes.  
Steve was the first to charge into battle, there apeared to be 18 of the undead.  
the 3 ehind him were talking while there friend went first "so" Sane sayed "your friend seems to favor the heavy armor, what next am i going to see hmm?  
is he going to shout fus roh dah?"  
"well i don't know what that means" replide Xephos "but i know he dosn't use heavy weaponry"  
as he said it Steve pulled out a what looked like a spear but with a slashing bit at the end,  
"A Halbard!" commented Demented "those were mainly used by Light infantry and calvary!"  
Steve seamed to slash through a few of the skeletons, it seamed almost like he was a fan.  
seeing they were being outdone, the 3 ran forward with there weapons.  
Honeydew and Xephos are unimportant.(H and X: wtf?)  
Demented ran across the battle field, he picked up a zombie and shot him, through one up and shot him and pointed his gun at one and...pistol whipped him.  
(imagine the rest in your head for i am lazy.)

after the battle the 4 were covered in green blood, with Xephos complaining "this is the only shirt i have!"  
the girl and woman were getting up and coming over.  
Steve's eyes seemed to widen as he recognized the girl, "Andr is that you?"  
the girl seemed to recognize him as well and smiled "oh Steve its good you came when you did."  
Sane seemed to be eyeing the witch women who was standing behind Andr, Demented could tell this because one eye was on Andr and the other kept swerving behind her.  
"and who's this" Demented got his eyes on Andr, even though it was a bit difficult"

He grabbed her hand and leaned down and kissed it "you may call me Demented miss" She seemed to blush rapidly rising in tempature.  
Sanes voice was sarcastic "oh so you flirt with a pretty girl! but i can't simply eye the pretty which behind her?"  
"and thats Sane" Demented's eyes seemed to squint in frustration.  
"my names Krasna" she seemed to smile in a seducctive way, "well boys we should get inside, come Andr"  
as they both waled inside Sane said "Wolf"  
"you pervert"  
"no i mean Wolf!"

a swarm of wolves was chasing a Girl in a creeper outfit.  
Demented sighed "i've had enough of this." he stepped behind the girl picked her up and stepped back into the spot he was.  
the dogs charged past.  
as she was set down she looked at Steve for a minute hah Steve?"  
"How man Cute girls do you Know!" Sane shouted, the girl was blushing and seemed to run inside.  
as the men walked in Demented and Sane spoke to eachother.  
"so how bout i take your body and you burn in the pits of hell!"  
"no"  
"okay howbout i ask the Devil to let you live in hell and you burn in its pits!"  
"no"  
"okay i have a new idea!"  
"do i burn in the pits of hell?"  
"yes"  
"no" 


End file.
